Ryan Gladstone
Ryan Gladstone is a character in the animated series, BeyWheelz. He is the esteemed chairman of DREAM whose left hand was injured in an unfortunate accident, forcing him to give up wheeling. He has dedicated his life to fostering the growth of BeyWheelers. Before his accident, he used a Claw Shredder Kerbecs, which is now embedded into a trophy on his desk. Physical Appearance Ryan is small for his age with a slim build and multicolored eyes. He has dim blue hair that drapes over in bangs but also has spiked sideburns. He unfortunatley lost his left replaced with prosthetics and covered by a black glove. He wears gold themed jacket with red designs and black diamond pins on its gray collar. He also wears blue pants that tuck into his white boots. When meeting with the Dominators he wears a dark robe with a large hood that covers his face. Personality Ryan is a caring and respectable person who loves the sport of BeyWheelz. He cared enough to become the chairmen of DREAM in order to watchover the growth of BeyWheelers everyway. He also enjoys watching people battle and is eager to see the world championships every year. After Judgment Bey, he is revealed to be power hungry and insane, wanting to recruit Team Estrella as the new Dominators to take over the other world of Bey. History Before Beywheelz Ryan was once a professional Beywheeler, but grew too powerful for normal people to challenge. Seeking to expand his knowledge of Beys, he discovers in ancient texts that there is another world with a type of Bey different from Beywheels. He resolves to find a way into this world to learn about their Beys. He eventually finds the gateway into the other world, deep in a jungle. But because Ryan did not fulfill certain conditions, which he would only discover later, the gate would not open for him. The gateway hits him with an electric shock instead, damagin his left hand and eye. He covered his damaged hand with a black glove, but the injuries left him unable to pick up a launcher, thus taking away his ability to wheel. It is at this point that Ryan retires from wheeling. He instead founds DREAM and the Dominators in order to fulfill the conditions needed to open the dimensional gate. BeyWheelz Ryan ran the Annual BeyWheelz world championship to see who was the number one wheeler and enjoyed the final match between Sho Tenma and Jin Ryu. He was very interested in commenting on each of there skills and after Sho won the match he was impressed by Team Estrella's taking of the final three. After the finals ended, Ryan commenting on how he enjoyed the tournament and was eager to prepare the next Championships. Later after the world championships, a mysterious gang known as the Dominators attacked Destection City. With nobody even knowing who they are, they caused chaos throughout the city, but Leon later defeated one of their members, Gigante. With the Dominators causing trouble, Ryan and his assistants, Matthew and Lucy, couldn't get any information on them. This makes them question why strong bladers would appear at this point rather than appearing in official tournaments beforehand. A mysterious hologram later appears, showing Leaders A and B, making fun of Ryan's accident and challenging Sho and Jin to a battle. Sho and Jin head to the battle, but Ryan warns them that it may be a trap, however, they both ignore him. BeyWheelz Claw Shredder Kerbecs - Ryan's only known BeyWheel, based off the Kerbecs series used by Damian Hart of the Metal Saga. As he no longer competes, Ryan's Beywheel is embedded in a trophy that rests on his office desk. Appearances *01. New Generation *02. The Dominators Attack *03. The Fateful Tag-Team Battle! *06. Judgement Bey Begins Gallery Bbghg 004.png|Ryan, the chairmen of Dream bbghg 007.PNG|Ryan aplouding team estrella bbghg 006.PNG|Ryan Gladstone bbghg 005.PNG|Ryan overlooking the battle Trivia *He appears to be the BeyWheelz counterpart of Damian Hart. **Similarly, Ryan could be the BeyWheelz counterpart of Hikaru Hasama; both suffered an accident which forced them to give up the sport and take up a role in their official sanctioning body. *Above his chair in episode one is a picture Hades Kerbecs facebolt. *It was originally thought that he had Heterochromia iridium because of his multi-colored eyes. It is later revealed that his left eye turned red due to damage he sustained in his accident. *When he talked about other forms beywheelz, he was likely refering to beyblade. Category:Characters Category:BeyWheelz Characters Category:Male